    non-patent bulletin 1): Thin type street light packaged with solar cells and lithium ion battery (produced by Panasonic Co., Ltd. product name as EVERLEDS.    non-patent bulletin 2): JETNEKO Co., Ltd. as product name “SOLA-UNAGI NEO” as solar type portable generator, Lead Acid battery installed, gross weight 11 kgs.    patent bulletin-1): Public patent Tokukai-Heisei 9-179526 (Patent Claims coverage)